


The Wolf Queen and The Perfect Knight [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne looks like the perfect portrait of a knight, kneeling in supplication before her lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Queen and The Perfect Knight [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Queen and The Perfect Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234440) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/The%20Wolf%20Queen%20and%20the%20Perfect%20Knight.mp3) | 7:10 | 6.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wolf-queen-and-perfect-knight) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
